Onega X
Onega X '''is the negative counterpart of Agent Omega X (Earth-5621), he is a pookie hater and is the director of the Pookie Pounding Program. Despite him being a pookie hater, he is an enemy to the Pookie Hater Defense but also to the Pookie Protection Program as well. He lives in the Negative Dimension, a complete opposite to the Positive Dimension. He also has all of Omega X's (Earth-5621) abilities but a little stronger. Agent Omega X (Earth-5621) erased him from existance with help of his Earth-1218 counterpart, yet he managed to transfer some of his powers to Agent Omega X, which caused him to sacrifice himself to avoid destroying the entire Multiverse. He joined the RPA on August 24, 2015. History Agent Onega X was first featured in Operation Infiltration, where Agent Unknown and Agent R had to grab the PHD files in order from the PHD skilling the protectors. There first target was Agent Smile; Agent Unknown escapes with the files to warn Agent Omega X (Earth-5621). However Onega X (2nd Dimension Omega) had arrived through a portal to help Agent Coco. Onega X is the full opposite to the Agent Omega X (Earth-5621). A skiller, lethal, no emotions, and always hits his target. He targeted Agent Unknown, Agent Omega X (Earth-5621) goes to Agent Unknown to call him, however, Agent Coco destroyed the Negative Dimension portal, so Onega X can never leave the Positive Dimension. Agent Unknown and Agent R run into a machine and hack the computer so they can create a hole to the Negative Dimension so they can get Onega X back to his own dimension, however, it only leads Agent Nwonknu (2nd Dimension Unknown) and Agent Я (2nd Dimension Agent R). They fight them all back into the hole to the Negative Dimension and close off the hole, meaning the Negative Dimension couterparts will never return. Later in the mission, it turns out that Onega X was never sent to the Negative Dimension hole, but a dummy was. It is also revealed that in the Negative Dimension, the Pookie Protection Program was never created, however, it's negative counterpart, the Pookie Pounding Program was. Agent Omega X (Earth-5621) uses the Fire Tornado TC on Onega X and Agent Coco and they arrest Agent Coco and send Onega X back to the Negative Dimension and close the portal forever and skilling him. Thus the mission seemed to be over for now. Return in Operation Infiltration II ''TO BE ADDED!' Joining the RPA After his revival in Operation Infiltration II, Onega X joined the RPA due to Omega X being an enemy to the RPA still. He decided to join under the codename of Agent Onega X. Agent Unknown recruited him and he became an agent to the RPA. Trivia *In the PHD Mission, Operation Infiltration II, he managed to transfer some of his negative energy to Agent Omega X (Earth-5621), which forced him to sacrifice himself to save the entire existence. Agent Omega X (Earth-5621) was sent to Penguin Heaven and was renamed Holy Omega. However, Omega X (Earth-616) revives him and returns to lead the Earth-5621 world. **Onega X was sent to Penguin Hell, where he was burned and thus killing him again. **However, since Agent Omega X was revived, and given the fact that one cannot exist without the other, it's possible that Onega X was revived as well.